Sekirei:Love is Life
by Raven-The-Dark-Lord
Summary: A Sekirei Love story. There are going to be lemons and they might have kids. Please Vote on the poll. I do not own Sekirei the anime/manga. If you have an idea's please tell me
1. Plot

This is a Sekirei FanFiction. There will _Not_ be a Sekirei plan. So everyone is going to live freely with their Sekirei. Minato is going to be the main Ashikabi there is going to be Seo but not so much. Minato's Sekirei are going to be Tsukiumi, Kusano, Kazehana, Musubi, Yume, Kagari, Uzume and last and "finaly" maybe but the last one is going to be Miya. So what do think. Please comment and Thank you


	2. Cahpter 1 Running Water

I'm Minato Sahashi. You see I don't have the best luck in the world. I failed to get into college twice. I really don't have anything I want to do. I'm just lucky that I have managed to stay in Tokyo this long. I have never gotten a girlfriend or a girl to look at me. I really don't have friends. I got kicked out of my out apartment. Just about a week ago cause I got fired from my job and I couldn't pay rent. So I'm looking for somewhere to live when I spotted a sign that said Izumo Inn looking for new tenants.

"This is my lucky day...I hope that they will let me live here." So I knocked at the front door. "Please hold on I will be right there." When the door open a girl with lavender hair and brownish eyes. She looked like she was in her 20's. "Hello my name is Miya Asama, can help you." "Uh yes I'm Minato and I'm looking for a place to stay and I saw your sign." "Well okay then you are welcome to stay here" "Thanks but you see I don't have a job and I really don't have a lot of money nut if you let me I will work here." "Yes you can live here." "Really but why." "Well you see my late husband always said never turn people away in need." "Oh my god thank you so much." "No problem I will show you to your room." "Oh okay." We headed up to the second floor "here is your room 202 ." "Thank you so much landlady san." "You can call me Miya." "Oh okay Miya san." She smiled and left.

I just laid down staring at the ceiling. I finally found a place to live. 'Well I have to get some of my things from my old apartment' I thought. So I headed down Stairs told Miya where I was going and then I went out the front door. I got to my old apartment I didn't have many things to carry so I picked every thing up then I headed back to Izumo Inn.

Then all of a sudden I heard me "Move you dam monkey." Then I hit me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and something heavy was on me. When I looked up there was a girl with golden blonde wavy hair. Her eyes were blue as the 7 seas. She got off my and gave me a death glare like telling me I wasn't worth her time. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and said "when I say move I mean move you dam monkey." With that I was slammed to the ground hard. "I'm really sorry miss I really mean it." She just look at me and said "fine I forgive you" she said. "If you don't mind me asking what's your name miss." "My name is Tsukiumi_ Sekirei #9." My name in Minato." I said What the hell is a Sekirei' I thought to myself. BOOM...When I heard that I turned around there were these to twin sisters they were in SM costumes. Lightning was coming from their finger tips next thing I knew they pointed their fingers to Tsukiumi. I jumped and pushed Tsukiumi out of the way. I was hit by the lightning it hurt like hell. I shut my eyes in pure pain. When I open them Tsukiumi was over me crying. "Thank god your alive Minato." I put my hand on her cheek and smiled at her."Your my Ashikabi." With that she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Behind her I saw blue wings come out of her back and when she pulled away she said "now and forever my husband." She then got up and looked at our attackers and said "____This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi!__.'" Next thing I know the two twins were flying in the air like team rocket. I saw Tsukiumi smile at me. Then everything got dark and I hear Tsukiumi screaming my name. _


	3. Chapter 2 Housemates and a little girl

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital bed. I started looking around. Then I saw Tsukiumi by my feet. I could see dried tears on her cheeks. I put my hand on her head to help calm down in her sleep. A few minutes later she woke up. She looked at me and started to cry. "Minato I thought you were going to die." Tsukiumi started hugging me. She put my head right between her breast. I couldn't really breath that good. So I started patting her head and then she let go and she just looked at me. I smiled at her. Then a knock came at the door a woman with silver hair came in. I recognize her right away "Mom why are you here?" "Oh Minato please calm down a little." My mother said. "Well Minato you see I work for M.B.I ,I'm the head researcher for the Sekirei I help them. Did Tsukiumi tell you anything about the Sekirei...I have to say thats a no. Well Sekirei are not from our planet. Me and someone found a space ship on the Kamikura Island. Inside of the shop there were 108 differant live forms. The first one we saw was the oldest and fully grown. She is Sekirei #1. The others we modified. When the Sekieri got to learn about us we let them go free and find their Ashikabi also known as their true loves. Well Minato thats all I can tell you this moment. Thank you and goodbye." After that Tsukiumi and I got the things I was carrying and took off to Izumo Inn. For somereason I left like I was being watched. (Sorry I had to put that in there I really can't help it and do you know who it is if you do please comment and follow.)

Me and Tsukiumi we were walking to Izumo Inn. We got to the front door. I opened it and said "Miya I'm back." Miya came running and said "It's has been a whole day I thought you got killed." "I fine but I want you to meet Tsukiumi she is my." Then suddenly Tsukiumi interruptedme by saying "I'm his wife." With that me and Miya looked shocked at the matter she called her self my wife. You could tell her pride got the better of her. I sighed and just nadded my head in agreement so I won't hurt her pride. I went to my room and Tsukiumu fallowed me and helped me unpack.

After unpacking me and Tsukiumi headed down the stairs when I saw to people I haven't seen before. One was a mon with silver hair and the other was a girl with brown long hair. The girl came up and said "Hello my name is Uzume and his is Kagari we have been living here before you guys moved in." "Yeah Hi my name is Minato and this is Tsukiumi thank you and take care of us." I said They both nodded thier heads. And we sat and watched TV and Tsukiumi helped Miya in the kitchen. Then about 6:30 we ate dinner and me and Tsukiumi went to bed.

"Big Brother...Please help me." I heard a voice far away in the darkness. I kept running towards the voice and then I came upon a forest with large oak trees. Then I looked up. And to my surpirse I saw a little girl with gold hair and green eyes that look like evergreen trees. She just stared at me and I said "Would you like me to help you down." I slowly open my arms for her to jump in. Then the next thing I knew she leaped and landed in my arms. I just set her down and she had the biggest grin I have ever saw and then darkness surrounded me. And I woke up.

(What do you think. If you like this chapter please let me know and leave a comment and a review. And please let me know of your ideas that would be awesome and good bye I have to start working on the next chapter.) and give me some tips


	4. Chapter 3 meeting Kuu

I woke up to Tsukiumi clinging to my arm. I just smiled when she started holding tighter. 'Tsukiumi is so cute when she is sleeping.' Thought while petting lush golden blonde hair. I did that for a couple minutes then she slowly opened her eyes. She just looked at me then she used her strength to pull me down into her embrace. I didn't fight it the bond we had between us could never be broken. Tsukiumi slowly let me go I could tell she didn't want to let me go but she did. "Tsukiumi do you think I will wing other Sekirei." I saw Tsukiumi snap. Tsukiumi looked at me and grabbed "MINATO AM I NOT GOOD FOR YOU OR SOMETHING." "Tsukiumi that's not what I meant. Really I mean like other Sekireis you know they might kiss me you know." "Minato..." I could see Tsukiumi trusted me. "Hey Minato I have to ask you something." "Yeah What is it Tsukiumi." "Well Minato d..do..y..you want to have a baby with me." When I heard that I started blushing. "Well it's why to sudden." "Minato I want to have kids with you and only you." Tsukiumi started leaning over and she closed her eyes we were about to kiss when Miya came in and said "Don't have sex before you are married." As she hits me on the head with a wooden sword. Then I saw Tsukiumi try to dodge but Miya whacked her on the head anyway.

After that me and Tsukiumi went down for breakfast. Then it was time for me to go to my part time job. When I was on my break I grabbed the launch that Miya packed me. "Thank you so much." I said holding up my chop sticks. I started eating it. When I felt someone breathing over my neck. There was a trash looking old man. "Who are you." I asked. "Oh hey my name is Seo nice to meet you can I have some of your launch." I nodded my head yes then a bolt of lightning hit Seo. (oops did I do that hell yeah I did) I looked and there was the twins that attacked me and Tsukiumi. "Hey you are that guy that winged that blonde haired bitch." A burst of water hit all three of them at once. I looked up there was Tsukiumi.(Really fucking hate Seo if you like him thats you not me) "Big brother help me." I heard the voice coming from the forest.

I ran towards the forest fallowing the voice then a got to a lush thick forest. I started to look around then I heard the voice again but this time it was right above me. I looked up there she was the one from my dream. I opened my arms like in the dream she jumped and I caught her. She started crying "B..ig brother I was so scared." "It's okay. So what's your name"I asked. "My names Ku..Kusano." "Well Kusano let's go home." So I took Kusano out of the forest and Tsukiumi was a little mad glaring at me the whole way home.

When I open the door Miya was a all ready there with a demon behind her and a wooden sword. "Miya it's not what you think." Then Kusano groaned and said "Big brother Kuu is hungry." We all laughed at that one. So Miya got dinner ready and we all ate a good meal. After diner Kuu started fallowing Tsukiumi around. It seemed like Kuu bonded with Tsukiumi. They looked a lot like mother and daughter. When it was time for Kuu to go to bed she put up a big fight.

Me and Tsukiumi were on the roof looking at the moon. Tsukiumi was holding my arm. She also had head or my shoulder. "Tsukiumi I think its time to go to bed." So me and Tsukiumi got off the roof and headed for bed.


	5. Chapter 4 Finding a kitten

When I woke up I found myself between Tsukiumi and Kuu. Tsukiumi was on my right and Kuu on the left. I didn't want to wake them. So I stayed there for a while in tell Tsukiumi started to wake up. "Minato what time is it." Tsukiumi asked. "It's 11:30 I think we should get up." Tsukiumi leaned down and picked up Kuu. A day after we saved Kuu, Tsukiumi looked a lot like Kuu's mother at times. I founded it quiet funny. Tsukiumi would blush when I called her a mom. But I could tell she was happy. When they are happy I am happy. So Kuu was now wake running around the inn. You could tell inside Sekirei were normal people much like humans. It was quiet funny seeing Tsukiumi playing games with Kuu. I was watching them play in the garden. Tsukiumi was using he powers to water them. Uzume came down stairs and sat by me. "Hey Minato" "Yeah what is Uzume?" "Why are you caring to your Sekirei?" "Well I don't know that is how I am...wait how do you know about Sekireis." "That is because I'm number 10 Uzume I'm also a Sekirei." When Tsukiumi and Kuu heard Sekirei they both jumped on me and hugged me. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him...well I'm reacting to him."Uzume was blushing like crazy. Tsukiumi looked at Uzume with a glare while Miya's masked made appearance like telling me don't you dare think about it. At this I slipped out of Tsukiumi's grip. I ran for my life. I just wanted to be alone for a while.

I walked down the street and I see this weird looking girl with a Chinese mini dress holding a sake bottle. She looked at me then winked. A gust of wind hit me I looked where the girl was she was gone. So I walked off like I didn't see anything. I kept walking in tell It got dark. I decided to go back to the inn. I heard a cat meow so I went over there and I found a little kitten. "Poor thing you want to go home with me little guy." I picked up the little gray kitten and headed back to the inn. When I got there everybody was asleep but not Uzume. "Hey Uzume" Uzume looked at me and brought me into you embrace. "Minato I was so worried about you." She looked at me and started to cry. Then I remember the kitten was still holding onto me with her claws. Uzume and I started to laugh. I let Uzume hold the kitten "Minato what are you going to name her?" "How about Chiho." She nodded her head and then faced me and said "I think I have fallen in love with you." "Wh..what are you doing." For I could finish she pulled my in for a kiss. I saw white wings appear on her back. "Now and forever." When she said that I just smiled at her. Then Kuu wondered out to living room where me and Uzume were and she said "Can I be your Sekirei to." I was shocked I couldn't touch Kuu it would be just wrong. Kuu got impatient and jumped on me and kissed me. Green wings of light appeared on her back. I then felt goosebumps on my back and I heard "Minato." When I turned around there was Miya with her wooden sword she hit me on the head hard. She made me got sit in the corner. 'This is stupid I'm a grown man and I'm in the corner this is so dumb.' I tried to stand up I got whacked on the head again so I stayed in the corner all night and everyone else was in bed. My eyes began feeling heavy and I fell asleep.

_Next Morning_

I felt something warm. I start opening my eyes and to my surprise I see someone I don't know. "Good morning sleepy head." I got up from her lap and stand up. "I'm so sorry miss I'm truly sorry." She just began laughing at how I was acting. "It's okay I don't mind at all besides I know hoe mean Miya can be." I looked at her then I said "How do you know Miya?" She looked around and then she said "I'm Sekirei number 3 Kazehana and Miya's husband used to work at MBI." I Just nodded my head. Then a burst of water hit me. "Minato what the hell do you think you are doing with her." I looked at Kazehana "No it's not what you think Tsukiumi." "Water Celebration." She hit me again with water.

_Breakfast_

When we had breakfast Tsukiumi sat next to me eating quietly. Leaning against me like saying don't touch he is mine. The whole morning was really boring. In tell the girls and Kazehana decided to play some board games. Me and Miya watched them have fun. Miya was giggling cause Kuu was beating all of them at every game they played. I looked a started to think almost feels as if we are one big family. I smiled at all of them.

How was that it is longer. And Uzume and Kuu got winged please review and if you tell me some things I can change or improve. Thank you very much


	6. Update :(

I am sorry guys. I haven't been updating in a while. With school and all that but my summer break is coming up so I will try to update during my break. If you have any Ideas please comment or P message me thank you


End file.
